Snowflakes
by YamiShiningFriendship
Summary: finally i finished this! a cute little oneshot that randomly came to me


Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy seven, nor will I ever. I just own the idea and I remember singing this stupid song in maybe fourth grade or earlier and I'm currently in my fourth year of college…..wow.

I guess this takes place before the events of crisis core….dont know, don't really care, but its just crack and humor.

Sephiroth sat curled up on the windowsill of his room, wrapped in a blanket and reading a book. On a bedside table that he had brought over was a steaming mug of hot chocolate that Genesis had brought him a few minutes ago. Outside the snow was falling steadily and thick with big puffy flakes.

Taking a sip of the hot chocolate, Seph allowed a soft 'mmm' to escape. Genesis always made the best hot chocolate he had ever tasted without fail. And knowing the spunky red head, he was probably puttering around in the kitchen most likely baking something, and from what his nose could discern, it was cookies. Knowing that Angeal was more than likely out there as well making sure Genesis did nothing stupid, Seph set the mug back on his table and resettled, picking his book back up.

It was quiet for a minute before he heard a faint singing. Marking his place, Seph got up and padded to his door, opening it and peering out into the hall curiously.

"Snowflakes falling all over town. Slipping, sliding, everyone rush around," the voice, who Seph now recognized as Genesis' floated from the kitchen.

"Genesis, I really wish you would stop singing that damn song every time it snows," came Angeal's answering growl. Sephiroth, curiosity piqued, grabbed his cocoa and followed the voices.

"There's an icy chill in the air, telling us that winter's truly here!" Genesis sang louder, obviously to annoy Angeal now. Seph smiled at seeing Genesis standing at the stove and Angeal sitting at the kitchen table, the latter looking extremely annoyed. Seph quietly sat next to Angeal and merely watched while drinking his hot chocolate.

Genesis was taking cookies out of the oven and transferring them onto racks to cool, and was thus missing the scowl that Angeal was sporting. "OH I'm so glad that winter is here!"

"Genesis…"

"Grab your sled and let out a happy cheer!"

"_Genesis_…" Here Sephiroth couldn't help but grin at seeing the vein in Angeal's temple become visible. That only happened when Genesis was pissing Angeal off to the extremes.

"Yeeeees Angeal?" Genesis asked sweetly, turning to grin at his best friend. Spotting the younger silver haired male, Genesis' grin grew. "Just in time, Seph, I was just finishing making Christmas cookies."

"Are they the kind that you told me about that you decorate with colored frosting however you want?" Sephiroth asked before taking another sip of the cocoa. It was the silver-haired teenager's first Christmas. Genesis and Angeal had taken some time to explain what the holiday entailed when they had learned that Sephiroth had never celebrated it before. It wasn't really surprising, considering Hojo never knew the meaning of a good time and until recently, Sephiroth had been living in the lab under Hojo's watchful eye.

"Yup!" Genesis chirped, motioning to the bowls of white frosting lined up on one of the counters before turning back to the trays to get the rest of the cookies onto the cooling rack. "While the cookies cool I was going to make the colored frosting. Angeal likes doing that part too because you can make whatever color you want."

At Sephiroth's inquisitive look, Angeal nodded. "It's…therapeutic mixing the food coloring into the frosting to make just the right shade." Leaning towards Seph so Genesis wouldn't hear, Angeal continued softly. "It also keeps me from throttling a certain redhead," he muttered, causing Sephiroth to let out a soft chuckle.

Genesis finished transferring the cookies and grabbed the bowls of frosting, carrying them over to the table and plopping them down before going and grabbing the coloring. "Ok, color making time. And try to not duplicate the colors?" Genesis pleaded before grabbing the red and blue dyes to make his first bowl into a purple. Sephiroth curiously reached for the yellow and the green, following Genesis' example of putting only a couple drops of coloring in and mixing it, aiming for a bright green color.

The three worked quietly for a while before Genesis started humming softly to himself. It went unheeded before both Sephiroth and Angeal missed the smirk and Genesis picked up his song right where he left off.

"Because it's snowing, blowing, all through the day...ack!" Genesis was cut off as Angeal stood and in one swift movement, scooped up Genesis and moved towards the small balcony connected to their quarters and promptly dumped Genesis over the side.

Sephiroth rushed to the edge of the balcony in time to see Genesis land in a huge snow drift many floors below, a howl of "COLD!" drifting up to them. "Will he be ok?" Sephiroth asked, trying to figure out if he should be concerned that Angeal just let Genesis drop forty something floors into a large snow drift.

"He's fine, I did this to him last year when he got too annoying. He'll be climbing back up here as soon as he registers that he's outside without shoes or a coat. Look, Seph, he's climbing now," Angeal assured, motioning over the balcony. Sephiroth looked and sure enough, Genesis was leaping ledge to ledge, slowly ascending Shinra tower. As Angeal turned to go back inside, Seph hear him murmur what he could only guess to be the end of the ditty that Genesis had been singing.

"Winter winds will surely blow all your cares away."


End file.
